Oh! Valencia
by ICanCTheFuture
Summary: This is a fic done to the song "Oh Valencia" by: The Decemberists...This will be a series of song fics done to The Decemberists! Mostly Draco/Ginny! Even if I don't specify, it'll most likely be Draco/Ginny in my mind! :
1. Oh! Valencia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...

A/N: Enjoy!!!

_You belong to the gang_

_And you say you can't break away_

_But I'm here with my hands on my heart_

Draco looked down at Ginny's prone figure lying there-lifeless on the ground.

"I love you Ginny" he whispered. "I love you"

_Our families can't agree_

_I'm your brother's sworn enemy_

FLASHBACK: "Eat Slugs Malfoy"

Two seconds later Ron was belching up slugs and Draco was laughing. While Ginny–who was in the first year dormitories was giggling behind her hand.

_But I'll shout out my love to the stars_

"I love you Ginny! Why can't you love me back?"

"I do"

"Then why don't you run away with me?"

_So wait for the stone on your window, your window_

_Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go_

Click– "Draco?" Ginny's head popped out of the window questioningly.

_When first we laid eyes_

_I swore to no compromise_

'_Til I felt my caress on your skin_

FLASHBACK:

"Gryfindor" The hat shouted. Ginny's eyes met Draco's and what she saw in them made her gasp.

_Well, how soon we were betrayed_

_Your friend she gave us away_

"Ginny–Ginny" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't mean to-it just–slipped out"

"What slipped out?" Ginny asked getting slightly worried.

"About–you and–Draco" Hermione started sobbing. "You dad he–started throwing things and Ron!" she drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"Ron–he- he's coming after you–you and Draco..you have to run"

And without further ado, Ginny ran.

"I'm sorry Ginny" rang down the halls after her.

END FLASHBACK

_And your father came all unhinged_

_So wait for the stone on your window, your window_

_Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go_

"Ginny" Draco called "It's safe–we can go now"

"Ginny's head disappeared from the window to reappear downstairs. She hurried over to Draco's car and threw her duffel bag into the back seat.

"Ginny!" came her fathers voice from within the house.

"Hurry Draco!" Ginny gasped looking behind her to see her father storming towards them–his face an ugly shade of purple.

_Oh Valencia_

_With your blood still warm on the ground_

_Valencia_

_And I swear to the stars_

_I'll burn this whole city down_

_All I heard was a shout_

_Of your brother calling me out_

"Oi ferret boy" came Harry's voice through the door. "Come out–come out wherever you are!"

"Yeah Malfoy–you and that filthy blood traitor better come out here"

_And you ran like a fool to my side_

"No! Ginny–stay inside"

"I want to help"

_Well the shot, it hit hard_

_And your frame went limp in my arms_

_And an oath of love was your dying cry_

"Crucio!" That was her father.

"NO!" Draco cried

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" That was Potter.

"I love you Draco!" Cried Ginny

"Avada Kadavera" That was Ron

_So wait for the stone on your window, your window_

_Wait by the car and we'll, go we'll go_

_Oh Valencia_

_With your blood still warm on the ground_

_Valencia_

_And I'll burn this whole city down_

"Incendio!" Draco watched as The Burrow burst into flames and the Weasley's tried in vain to distinguish them...

_Valencia_

_With your blood getting cold on the ground_

_Valencia_

_And I swear to the stars_

_I'll burn this whole city down_

"I love you Ginny" Draco whispered looking down at her prone lifeless body "I love you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This story was done to the song "Valencia" by The Decemberists...I changed the bit about:

_Well, how soon we were betrayed_

_Your friend she gave us away_

It's really:

_Well how soon we were betrayed_

_Your sister gave us away_

But—Ginny doesn't have any sisters...yeah...um sort of morbid but–I liked the idea so...yeah, Update and I'll love you!


	2. A Cautionary Song

A/N: So, this is the other one that I've been promising for a while! Our computers have been broken [Be, you know that! ;)] so I have not been able to post anything…but here I am! …With a loner from our mechanic.

_There's a place your mother goes  
When everybody else is soundly sleeping_

"Goodnight sweet one." Ginny whispered to her three year old son who had bleach blond hair and brown eyes before walking over to her six year old daughter who had vibrant red hair and piercing silver eyes.

"Night, Angel." She said softly before she closed the door of the bedroom and walked into the dimly lit living-room.

_  
Through the lights of Beacon Street  
And if you listen you can hear her weeping  
She's weeping because the gentlemen are calling  
And the snow is softly falling on her petticoat_

Ginny had her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Slipping out of her grimy two bedroom apartment and out onto the street, she looked up into the starless night and the snowflakes falling down gently.

'Such a beautiful night for such horrid things.' She thought sadly.

_  
And she's standing in the harbor  
And she's waiting for the sailors in the jolly boat  
See how they approach?_

With dirty hands and trousers torn  
They grapple until she's safe within their keeping  
A gag is placed between her lips  
To keep her sorry tongue from any speaking, or screaming

Not that she would have tried. She loved her children too much to endanger them like that.

_  
And they row her out to packets  
Where the sailor's sorry racket calls for maidenhead  
And she's scarce above the gunwales  
When her clothes fall to a bundle  
And she's laid in bed on the upper deck_

She bit her lips to keep herself from crying out as her earlier promise threatened to break. __

And so she goes from ship to ship  
Her ankles clasped, her arms so rudely pinioned

By now, tears were running down her cheeks un-bidden as she got passed to yet another ship.

_  
Until at last she's satisfied  
The lot of the marina's teaming minions  
And their opinions  
And they tell her not to say a thing  
To cousin, kindred, kith, or kin, or she'll end up dead_

'I can't do that to my children, I can't, I can't.' She chanted over and over again silently in her mind_._

'I'm so sorry Draco.' She sobbed in her mind. 'So sorry.'

_  
And they throw her thirty dollars and return her to the harbor  
Where she goes to bed, and this is how you're fed  
So be kind to your mother  
Though she may seem an awful bother_

"No! I do not want you two to go down to the marina and watch the ships going out! It's not safe!"

"I hate you!" Chorused two voices as they ran to their room and slammed the door.

_  
And the next time she tries to feed you collard greens  
Remember what she does when you're asleep_

She slipped into her grimy two bedroom apartment and clutched the door-frame before she shut the door and she looked up into the starless night and the snowflakes falling down gently.

'Such a beautiful night for such horrid things.' She thought sadly.

--

A/N: So? Did you like it? I didn't like it as much as the other one but, oh well! You can't like all of your stories! I'll update on some other ones soon! I swear!


	3. SORRY

Hey all! ICanCTheFuture here. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am working on chapters for every story I have, but I'm moving in 10 days so I wont be able to update for a while. We're driving to Washington St. so it wont be till around April 3rd I think. So, once again, EVERY STORY BY ME WILL BE ON HOLD (Well, more on hold then they have been) TILL APRIL 3RD AT THE SOONEST. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
